


its 1am and you suck

by rarltrash (ahgayugbam)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cheesy, Drug Use, M/M, Neighbours AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgayugbam/pseuds/rarltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" its much too late and your guitar hero skills are poor but you're cute" verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its 1am and you suck

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some more rarl in my life.

Every time Ron had thought that he had grasped the edges of sleep, it escaped him and floated away due to one cause.

His fucking neighbour.

Now you'd think it was because he was having a huge rager or perhaps the alarm went off but no, it was a god damn video game.

Ron could overlook the fact that he was playing guitar hero at 1am quite loudly. That he didn't care about.

It was the fact that his neighbour was utter shit at it. He possessed absolutely no skill. A two year old could probably do better.

Ron was so close to getting out of bed going across the lawn and smacking the boy.

Ron knew the boys parents weren't home due to lack of cars in the driveway and decided that's why he thought it was okay with playing it so loud.

Maybe he blanked out on the fact that neighbours existed.

Once the boy had gained yet another booing from the imaginary crowd, Ron decided that it was enough and made the effort to get out of bed.

He grumpily tugged on a pair of shoes scattered by his bed, and plucked his jacket off the hook as he exited his house.

Ron could still hear the awful sounds of the wretched game a few feet from where he was walking.

Ron stopped when he heard the brief void of silence and thought that maybe the boy had realised how crap he was at the game and stopped.

But, alas the sound restarted and the awful noise that came out of the house wasn't even humane.

Ron stalked up to the door and banged hard on it.

He could hear the game pause and he panicked. 

Shit what was he even supposed to say to the stranger? Shut the fuck up? That was a little harsh though maybe he could-

All thought process stopped when the door opened and the boy behind it was much cuter than he expected and shit Ron couldn't remember why he was even at his house in the first place.

"Uh hello?" Asked the boy clearly confused as to why this person was knocking at his door in the middle of the night. 

"Uh-um could you maybe turn down your tv? I can't sleep from the racket." Ron stammered out.

Fuck that was real smooth.

"Yeah man no problem, sorry about that. Didn't realise how shitty my guitar hero skills were till now" The boy laughed  and his eyes crinkled a little.

Ron died inside.

"Thank you. Much appreciated." Ron stumbled forward a bit. "Shit man sorry, The name's Ron by the way" He was done for.

"Carl" The boy -Carl- reached his hand out for Ron to shake. Ron gladly did.

Carl's hands were soft but rough, and man did Ron want to get more acquainted with them.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing your sleep. Maybe I could make it up to by inviting you in? You're probably much better than me" Carl tried to laugh it off but it was quite obvious he was extremely nervous by his proposition.

As tired as Ron was, and as much as he just wanted to go home and roll back into his burrito blanket, the prospect of spending his night with this adorable boy sounded so much nicer.

So, he sucked up his tiredness, nodded at the boy and stepped into his house.

Carl's house smelled quite nice, like a blend of cinnamon and apple. Warm and welcoming. Quite unlike his own house. He briefly wondered if his parents would be upset by his disappearance until he realised they probably wouldn't even notice for days. 

Carl showed him to the living room where Guitar hero was blaring and Ron couldn't understand how Carl even had eardrums left after being near the game for so long.

Carl was quick to notice Ron's discomfort and and scrambled for the TV remote, guilt plastering his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how loud it actually was" Carl stated.

Ron dismissed it with a shake of his head, he didn't care.

Without much care for manners Ron let himself fall onto the couch. He briefly took in what looked like a teenage dream of food.

A pizza box sat precariously on top of the back of the couch. Pop cans littered the floor, a baby monitor laid forgotten on the couch, wrappers flooding the table and Ron couldn't help but notice an ashtray with a single half lit joint.

"Man was Carl ever having a real single man party" Ron thought to himself. 

Carl quickly realised what he had left out and mumbled a low "fuck" and scrambled to clean up his mess.

Ron made a quick hand movement to dismiss Carl's frantic attempt to clean. Man had it been a long night.

He reached his hand out towards the blunt "Do you mind?" Ron directed at Carl. 

Carl shook his head. 

"Thank fuck" Ron thought and he brought it to his mouth. He took a long drag and thanked the Lord for this series of events. 

Carl took a seat next to Ron on the cramped couch, and asked for a drag himself. Ron handed the joint back to Carl.

They passed it back and forth for a few minutes until they were chilled right out. 

"I'm sorry again for being so loud and disturbing your slumber" Carl spoke over to Ron, who was currently splayed across the couch in a very ungraceful way.

"Its okay, you're cute so I guess it was no bother" Ron mumbled against Carl's thigh.

"Really?" Asked Carl curiously, not expecting those words to come from Ron.

"Shit no uh yeah I mean, fuck" Ron cursed, now in a state of confusion.

He lifted himself from the couch to eye level with Carl. 

"Its okay" Carl reached a hand out to touch Ron's cheek. The pad of his thumb coming to trace his bottom lip.

"I think you're cute too" Carl said before closing the gap between him and Ron bringing their lips together in a lazy kiss. 

The kiss eventually became more frantic and desperate as their hands began to roam. 

Carl detached his lips from Ron's and dragged them down to his neck and peppered kisses down his throat until he hit the base of his throat and began to suck on the spot right above his collarbone.

Ron began to keen and push his hips up, trying to rub against Carl's crotch. Desperate for any kind of friction and attention.

Carl gently pushed Ron's hips back against the couch and removed himself from Ron and began to take Ron's shirt off.

After many unsuccessful attempts he eventually pulled the piece of clothing over Ron's head, his fingers went to unbutton Ron's pants when a static noise erupted from behind Carl.

The darn baby monitor.

"Damnit Judith. Really?" Carl asked exasperated as he unwillingly climbed off Ron.

"Sorry" Carl told a needy Ron, "duty calls".

Carl headed up the stairs to go take care of Judith, and he swears he hears Ron's head hit the back of the couch in anger.

He laughs.


End file.
